kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Phase 1/World 6/6-1
: ** Amount of SS(V) ≧ 3 ** Amount of CL ≦ 1 ** Nothing else allowed, except DD |0 -> B = * Go to B if you do not meet the requirements to go to either A or G |0 -> G/empty = * Meet ANY of the following requirements: ** Amount of SS(V) ≦ 2 *** And fleet only consists of SS(V) *** OR if fleet contains AS and consists only of of SS(V), DD and CL ** Amount of BB(V) ≧ 2 ** Amount of BB(V) + CV(L/B) + CA(V) ≧ 3 ** Fleet contains BB(V), CV(L/B), CA(V) or CLT and the fleet has no DD or CL |A/empty -> C = * Fleet does not contain |A/empty -> D = * is in the fleet |E/empty -> F = * Meet all of the following requirements: ** Amount of SS(V) ≧ 3 ** Amount of BB(V) + CV(L/B) + CA(V) ≦ 1 ** Pass the LoS check of 16 using the F33(Cn=4) formula *** Routing becomes random if the LoS is between 12-15.9 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula |E/empty -> H = * Meet any of the following requirements: ** Fail the LoS check ** Amount of SS(V) ≦ 2 ** Amount of BB(V) + CV(L) + CA(V) ≧ 2 * If the fleet does not contain : ** 15% chance of off-routing to H regardless of LoS check result |F -> I/empty, J, K = * Always node I if LoS is ≦ 20 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula * If the fleet contains : ** Always node K if LoS is ≧ 25 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula ** Random between I and K if LoS is between 20-24.9 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula * If the fleet does not contain : ** Always node K if LoS is ≧ 36 using the F33(Cn=4) formula ** Random between J and K if LoS is between 25-35.9 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula ** Random between I, J and K if LoS is between 20-24.9 using the F33(Cn=4) Formula }} Tips *At least 3 SS(V) are required to reach the boss. * This map uses the F33(Cn=4) formula, this means that LoS from equipments weights 4 times more than usual. *There are LoS checks E -> F and F -> K. They do not have high LoS requirements (SSVs with a couple recon planes will pass), but an all-sub fleet without recon planes will be sent to H. *LoS requirements to reach the boss node are lower if the fleet contains : ** Required LoS value if the fleet contains : F33(Cn=4) ≧ 25 ** Required LoS value if the fleet does not contain : F33(Cn=4) ≧ 36 * To trigger Night Scout at boss node, you need either Air Denial (28-56 FP), Air Superiority (126+ FP) or Air Supremacy. Night Scouts cannot be triggered if the day combat is done in Air Parity (with 57-125 FP when the boss battle starts). Possible Fleet compositions * **1CLT 1CL 1CV(L) 3SS(V) ***an effective fleet for taking out the boss but it will have to go through node B where there's a Ru-class BB. Note that this fleet can send you to dead end node H. * **6SS(V) ***An all-sub fleet will reach the boss with sufficient LoS, however, node C is pretty harsh on subs with late-model DDs and flagship CLs. *** in a sub fleet avoids the battle in Node C by leading the fleet to node A -> D which can be very helpful. When she is equipped with recon seaplanes, she then allows all your subs to equip torpedoes while passing the LoS check. * **Taigei 1CL 4SS(V) ***another possible way to clear this map and also quest B91 with loaded with bulges and recons. CL recommended are for extra slot or for opening torpedo. * (for farming node H) ** 1BB 3CLT 1CL 1CV ** 1CL 3CLT 2CV ***Pattern 1 on node H has a chance to drop . ***Both fleets guarantee the routing to node H and are good enough to get S Rank. Enemy patterns }} |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |B |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |B |Normal | |Battleship Ru-Class/Flagship |Light Carrier Nu-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model }} |Light Cruiser Ho-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model }} |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |D |Normal | |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser To-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model }} |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |F |Normal | |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Elite |Torpedo Cruiser Chi-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model |Destroyer I-Class/Late Model }} |Aircraft Carrier Demon |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |H |Normal | |Aircraft Carrier Demon |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |- |H |Normal | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ro-Class/Late Model }} |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |- |J |Normal | |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Transport Ship Wa-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model }} |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ni-Class/Late Model |- |K |Boss | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class/Elite |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |- |K |Boss | |Standard Carrier Wo-Class/Flagship II |Heavy Cruiser Ri-Class/Flagship |Light Cruiser He-Class/Elite |Light Cruiser Tsu-Class |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model |Destroyer Ha-Class/Late Model }} Drop list